Fight of the Fittest
by Kitty Petro
Summary: The fallen angel Ereth is bored and forces many warriors from diffrent worlds to compete in the fight of the fittest tournament. Grown up rip off of SSB involves: Bleach Naruto FF7,8,9,10,10-2,12 Legend of Zelda and Kingdom hearts, better thn it snds r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a calm day… and Ereth hated it.

Ereth sat on her throne watching the hole in her floor which showed various worlds with various people slacking off. She frowned, (not that anyone could see that under her blue and black hooded gown) and sat back.

"Amar" she called.

Running out from the darkness a small angel came running. He was wearing a dark blue vest, with black edges. His wings were black, but when the light shone on them they had a small blue tint to them. He had a pair of white shorts and he had dark colored skin his hair was spiky and purple, his eyes a brilliant blue.

"You called Ereth Sama?" Amar looked up at Ereth.

Ereth was once an angel but was cast out from the realm of heaven. She had her own little place now, because kami hadn't dared to cast her to the world of the living. Not that Ereth was evil… she just had a special way to deal with boredom.

She wore a long blue and black silky dress with a bare back. Her wings where long and surprisingly white. On her head she wore a loose hood, which covered most of her beautiful face in shadows. Her hair was long and white in big contrast to her wardrobe. Her eyes, when not hidden by the shadows of her hood were a vibrant green. At the moment she was smiling.

"I'm thinking about arranging another tournament" she said.

Amar closed his eyes. He had been afraid of this. "Are you sure Mistress… remember the trouble you got last time?"

Ereth rolled her eyes. "That was because I didn't inform the… higher ups that I was having a tournament, which I will do this time."

"You will?" Amar asked surprised.

"Well you will anyways, you should hurry on and go inform them, I'm starting this thing in 5 hours."

Amar's eyes got wide and flew away Ereth smiling. This was going to be so much fun.

***

Everyone had reacted. No wonder why, there was a huge gap in the sky and a woman with wings.

In the Seireitei Shinigami's had grasped their zanpakuto's ready to fight, the living world occupants who could see the phenomenon getting ready to ditch school once again and in Hueco Mundo, the inhabitants kind of relived to see something else than the white sand.

In the land of fire and the land of wind ninja's readied their chakras.

In Midgard, Spira, Balab, Gaia and Ivalice people readied their weapons, not sure what kind of magic this was.

In two different worlds of Hyrule, as well as the twilight realm, one could only watch and pray to the goddesses to help them.

And on the destiny Islands a boy and his friends sighed, understanding that peace was drifting away.

The winged woman spoke up, her voice heard by everyone who paid attention to her. "To everyone who can hear me, congratulations. You are hereby entering the fight of the fittest tournament held once every 1000 years. You have no say in the matter. In about 1 minute you will all be at my own world, where everyone will stay til the tournament has a victor, all your needs will be taken care off. You will hear more when you come there, so to you all, good luck."

The gap closed, and before anyone had a chance to react people started disappearing.

***

'This is not good.'

That was the first thing that came into the head of Yoruichi's head as she felt herself disappear and reappear.

Looking around she saw people that she recognized, groaning as they themselves felt the effects of involuntary teleporting. She blinked as she also saw a lot of faces she didn't recognize.

Women and men, some children even some creatures with animal features.

"Yoruichi Sama?"

Yoruichi turned. "Soi Fon, you here too?"

"Yeah" Soi Fon groaning rubbing her head. "But where is here? This place is pretty bizarre."

Yoruichi nodded, agreeing whole heartedly. "Think this is that hooded angel's work?"

"Probably" Soi Fon said. "Just wish she could bother telling us what was going to happen soon."

Just as she finished the sentence, a bright light made everyone turn, towards the angel who just arrived.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, my name is Ereth… welcome to my domain."

"Why did you bring us here?"

Soi Fon and Yoruichi turned, seeing a young boy with brown spiky hair, and a black outfit, with hints of blue, red and yellow.

Ereth smiled. "Now now Sora, you should have your ears checked, I told you did I not, that you are here for a tournament?"

"And if we don't feel like playing?" A woman who stood next to Soi spoke up, wearing a black and red outfit, as well as a strange headband on her forehead, her blonde hair divided into 4 strange knots.

"My dear Temari I am the only one who can bring you home… and no one here goes home before this tournament is done… besides, this is a great way for you all to get stronger… you'll fight people from other worlds, who fight on a level all different from yourselves… that is quite the challenge is it not and should help you all in upcoming fights and wars."

"Our worlds are at peace", came the voice of a tall woman with a leaf like crown and a long white and purple dress… obviously royalty.

"So you say dear Princess Zelda, they are indeed at peace… for now. You can never know what the future brings is that not so?"

No one had anything to say to that… it was true after all.

"Very well then, let me explain how this is going to work" Ereth said smiling.

"This entire place is where you all will be staying during the tournament."

Everyone looked around and saw where they were, really hard for the first time. It looked like a town plaza in an old European town, with brick roads and Bayern like houses. There were clear markings to bars and restaurants and other facilities.

"Everything here is all for you, you will not be asked to pay for anything, part of the service."

"Gee aren't you the nice host" came the sarcastic voice of a silver haired woman with gothic style clothing.

"Careful Paine, you don't want to get me angry." Ereth said still smiling her same smile, reminding Yoruichi a little about Unohana.

"Now then I have already assigned you rooms, when I am gone you can go to my underlings Amar and Amrita to get keys to your rooms… you will share either a 5 man's room, a 4 man's room or a 3 man's room, suck it up and meet some new people." Amar shaked his head and turned to Amrita as Ereth pointed them out to the crowd.

They where twins, amazingly enough, that didn't happen a lot in heaven, and they were identical too, wearing the same clothes and having the same color of their skin, eyes, wings and hair… although Amrita's were a little longer than his own.

"When a match will start you will be notified by Amar or Amrita and brought to the stage, there will be 3 kinds of matches and they will be scattered around as I see fit."

"Between the usual 1 on 1 battle there will also be some 2 on 2 matches or a match with 4 where it will be the last one standing, everyone with me so far?"

Everyone nodded, understanding what was being said.

"Now then for the twist of the game."

Ereth smiled a Cheshire grin. "I don't know if anyone has noticed, but I currently have all your weapons under my care."

Everyone suddenly gasped as they understood that she was right.

"Now don't worry you will get them back after the tournament. Now then as each fight start you will be given a weapon to duel with… it may be your own… or it might be someone else's weapon."

"You mean we will share our weapons?" Soi Fon turned at the voice of Ichigo who looked appalled of the idea.

"Yes" Ereth said smiling. "That way, it will be a lot more fun to watch the battles. Now then I am almost finished talking and then I will let you go. See that screen?"

Ereth pointed over her shoulder, to a huge screen near a wall.

"When a match starts, it will be shown here. I suggest you pay close attention, as you might end up fighting someone you'll see on the screen. Final thing, the matches will be held in different locations, spread around… in your worlds."

Everyone gaped. "There will be shields so you can't run around too much, as well as protecting the other's living in your world. Now then I have said what I needed to say, does anyone have any questions?"

No one answered, it wasn't necessary. They understood. Fight their best and go home.

"Then I'll head off, pay attention, the first match will start sooner than you think."

And with that Ereth walked off, people gathering around the two angels who told them where they would be staying.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amar and Amrita smiled as everyone came up to them.

"All right everyone" Amrita said getting everyone's attention. "We will call your names, you will get your room keys and then you can either go to your room, or wait at the sidelines and size up the competition, is that clear?"

Everyone either nodded or answered with a small "yes."

"All right then ladies first, in room 1A, we have: Fuku taicho of the 5th squad, Kuchiki Rukia. Leader of the pirates of the great sea, as well as the princess of her country, Tetra. Sphere hunter with the gullwings, the warrior Paine. Former instructor at the Balamb Garden, Quistis. And finally Ninja of Konoha, heir to the Hyuuga throne, Hyuuga Hinata."

Amrita gave the ladies their keys smiling gently as the five simply turned a bit away, obviously being wise and listening and looking, to see what their competition was like.

Amar smiled and looked at his own piece of paper.

"Right then, room 1B has following occupants: Former substitute shinigami, current taicho of the 5th squad, Kurosaki Ichigo. Ninja of Ama, as well as the leader of the akatsuki, Pain. Royal knight and self proclaimed lifeguard of Princess Garnet, Steiner. King of the Disney Castle, King Mickey. And lastly the gambler of fate, number 10 in organization 13, Luxord."

Amar gave the boys their keys, and turned to Amrita.

"OK in room 2A we have the following, former Ryoka Inoue Orihime, Queen of Las Noches Neliel tu Oderswank, High summoner of Spira, Lady Yuna. White mage and Cetra, Aerith Gainsborough and lastly, medic nin from Konoha, Haruno Sakura."

The five women smiled and said hello to each other as they got their key, settling on the side to see who else was here.

Amar continued on his list. "In 2B we have the following, former Ryoka, Sado Yasutora, Missing nin from Suna and member of the akatsuki Sasori, Former student at Balamb Garden Squall Leonheart. The hero of darkness, Riku and the graceful assassin, Organization 13's number 11 Marluxia."

Amrita smiled taking her cue as the boys got their keys.

"In room 3A we have the following. Former 2nd squad taicho, the goddess of flash, Shihouin Yoruichi. The savage nymph Organization 13's number 12, Larxene. Queen of the Dalmascian Empire, Queen Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca. Former student at the Balamb Garden, Selphie Tilmitt. And lastly Ninja of Konoha Yamanaka Ino."

The girls smiled, took a good look at their new bunkmates and got their keys.

"OK then 3B" Amar said smiling. This was actually pretty fun.

"The last Quincy Ishida Uryuu, Missing nin from the hot springs and member of the akatsuki, Hidan. Former member of Turk, the modified fighter Vincent Valentine. The superior in between, number 1 in the Organization 13, Xemnas. And lastly the keyblade's chosen one, Sora."

Everyone walked up, Sora gazing mistrusting at Xemnas. "I thought you died?"

"We are in a world inhabited by angels; I think it's fair to say that our host pulled some strings with some high almighty friends."

Sora huffed but walked after the rest of the guys, watching to see who else was there.

Amrita smiled and continued where Amar left off.

"In room 4A we have taicho of the 2nd squad and leader of the covert ops, Soi Fon. Ruler of the twilight realm, the Twilight Princess Midna. The great ninja Yuffie, The al bhed thief and sphere hunter Rikku, and lastly, ninja and weapons expert from Konoha, Tenten."

Soi Fon looked around. Including herself they where 3 ninja's… this could get fun in the late nights with nothing to do.

"In 4B we have, former taicho of the 12th squad, currently the owner of his own shop, Urahara Kisuke. Prominent member of the turks, Reno. The Aegyl dragoon warrior Llyud. The free shooter and Organization 13's number 2, Xigbar. And finally the key of destiny, Organization 13's number 13, Roxas."

Amrita smiled. "All right ladies we are finished with the 5 man's rooms, following are the 4 man's room. In 5A, Taicho of the 4th division, Unohana Retsu. 13th squad's 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone. Top general in the Alexandrian army, Beatrix and lastly ninja from Suna, Temari."

Amar sighed, the boys still had two 5 man's rooms left.

"All right then room 5B, taicho of the 3rd squad, Kira Izuru, Airship pilot and foul mouth Cid Highwind, Thief and aspiring sky pirate Vaan. The whirlwind lancer and Organization's number 3, Xaldin. And the Kings royal magician Donald Duck."

Amrita shaked her head. Ducks… Ereth Sama was starting to lose it.

"All right, in room 6A we have 4th squad's fuku taicho, Kotetsu Isane. The Viera master of weapons and co pilot of the Strahl, Fran. Avalance member Tifa Lockhart, and lastly the legendary sanin and godaime Hokage of Konoha Tsunade."

They all walked up, and said hello and got their keys walking to the side so that the rest could get their own rooms.

Amar smiled. "Al right boys the last 5 man's room 6B. First up 7th seat in the 4th squad, Yamada Hanataro. Former member of soldier, Cloud Strife. Hero of Hyrule and blessed by the gods, Link. The Chilly academic, Organization 13's number 4 Vexen. And lastly the King's captain of the royal knights Goofy."

Amrita smiled, they were starting to get closer to finishing this errand, and when they did, the fun would start.

"All right ladies room 7A. 3rd squad's fuku taicho, Hinamori Momo, The princess of heart, Kairi. Princess of Alexandria Garnet til Alexandria the XVII. And lastly Medic nin from Konoha, Shizune."

Amar smiled taking up a new key. "Room 7B, Taicho of squad 6 Byakuya Kuchiki. Legendary Sanin and toad sage, Jiraya. Dark mage master Vivi Orunitia. And lastly the silent hero, Organization 13's number 5 Lexeaus."

Amrita looked down on her papers again with a smile, starting to tire of this shit.

"Room 8A Fuku taicho of squad 8, Ise Nanao, Dancer and sky pirate Penelo. Ninja of Ama and member of Akatsuki Konan. Lastly we have the ninja from Konoha Mitarashi Anko."

Room 8B Amar continued taking up his own keys again ready to hand them out.

"Fuku taicho of the 6th squad, Abarai Renji, ninja from Konoha, Sarutobi Asuma. Thief and Angel of death Zidane Tribal. And lastly hero of the great sea and chosen by the gods, Young Link."

"Room 9A" Amrita continued not bothering to look up from her sheet of paper. "Consists of, the 10th squad's fuku taicho Matsumoto Rangiku, Tres espada Tia Halibel, the burmecian dragon knight Freya and ninja of Konoha, Yuhii Kurenai."

"9B" Amar said smiling gently at his sister who was getting restless. "Taicho of the 7th squad, Komamura Saijin, Ninja of Konoha Kakashi Hatake, Former warrior monk and guardian Auron and the cloaked schemer, Organization 13's number 6, Zexion."

Amrita smiled. "All right ladies we are down to the two 3 mans room left. In 10A we have 11th squad's fuku taicho, Kusajishi Yachiru, the prominent princess of Hyrule Princess Zelda and Dark mage Lulu."

"And finally in 11A we have the 12th squad's fuku taicho Kurosotchi Nemu, The white witch Namine and Sphere hunter Leblanc."

The ladies came walking up and got their keys sitting to see the rest of the guys getting their rooms.

"All right boys let's get finished" Amar said sighing. "In room 10B we have, the 8th squad's taicho Kyoraku Shunsui, ninja from Suna Kankuro, Praetor of New Yevon Baralai, and finally the Luna divider, Organization 13's number 7 Saiix."

"And since there are so many boys we now have to go to Room 1C."

"The inhabitants will be, 9th squad's taicho Hisagi Shuhei, Kazekage of Suna, Gaara, leader of the machine faction Gippal and the flurry of dancing flames, Organization 13's number 8, Axel."

"Room 2C is the last 4 man's room" Amar said sighing in relief. "It contains the 10th squad's captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, ninja of Konoha Rock Lee, Blitzball star and former guardian Jecht and the melodious nocturne Organization 13's number 9 Demyx."

"Room 3C is the first 3 mans room, its occupants are taicho of squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi, ninja of Konoha Neji and Ronso warrior Khimari."

"Room 4C. 11th squad's 3rd seat Madarame Ikkaku, ninja of Konoha Nara Shikamaru and the commander of the youth league Nooj."

"Room 5C, 11th squad's 5th seat Ayasegawa Yumichika, ninja of Konoha Akimichi Choji and star player of the zanarkand Abes and guardian Tidus."

"Room 6C. Taicho of the 12th squad, Kurosotchi Mayuri, ninja of Konoha Aburame Shino and team captain of the Besaid Aurochs and former guardian Wakka."

"Room 7C, and bear with me here people we are almost finished with this crud, taicho of the 13th squad Ukitake Jushiro, ninja of Konoha Inuzuka Kiba and Sky pirate extraordinaire Balthier."

"Room 8C, the 13th squad's 3rd seat, Kotsubaki Sentaro, ninja of Konoha Sai and personal guard for the Archadian heir Basch fon Rosenburg."

"Room 9C, Quatra espada Ulqiorra Shiffer, Missing nin from Konoha Uchiha Sasuke and black mage Kytes."

"And finally ladies and gentlemen the last room, Room 10C, inhabitants, Sexta espada Grimmjow Jagerjaques, Ninja of Konoha Uzumaki Naruto and heir to the Archadian Empire Larsa Ferrinas Solidor."

Amar took a deep breath.

"And that ladies and gentlemen is everyone, all bloody 164 of you."

Everyone laughed.

"Is there anyone who hasn't been called or don't know where they will be staying?"

No one answered.

"Good, then go to your rooms and relax for the time being, the tournament will start sooner than you think."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quickly everyone got settled in to their rooms, and people started to talk.

About themselves, about their worlds and about how other people fought. In room C4 Ikkaku, Shikamaru and Nooj were settling down, Shikamaru telling about the ninja world and how they fought.

Nooj nodded gently. "So you use some sort of magic to control your body?"

"Not really" Shikamaru said sighing. "The chakra is inside our bodies and surrounds our organs, just like our blood veins. When we need to use abilities… you know it's so troublesome to explain, just watch."

Shikamaru went through a few hand signals and smiled. "Kagemane no jutsu."

Suddenly Ikkaku gasped as he was trapped. "What the hell man, why can't I move?"

Shikamaru smiled and explained and Nooj continued to be fascinated.

Ikkaku grumped. "Fine, fine it's fascinating can you let me go now?"

Over in C5 Tidus was busy telling about Spira and its wonders, about the moonflow and the thunder plains, the al bhed's and guado's and everything that Choji and Yumichika was interested in listening too.

Yumichika shaked his head. This was such an ugly situation. He didn't mind his roommates too much, he was used to hang around un beautiful people in the 11th squad, but this rooming reminded him about a camp, and he didn't like it. Still… the fights would probably be good.

Everyone looked up as a knock came on the door.

"Yes?" Yumichika asked, notifying that someone was in the room.

The door opened and Amrita entered with a small smile. "Gentlemen the first fight is about to begin."

She smiled and turned to Tidus. "And you are one of the fighters."

Tidus smiled. "No problem, show me the way."

Amrita smiled and snapped her fingers, a portal appearing.

"This way Tidus, good luck."

Walking through the portal Tidus gaped. He was inside a huge white castle. Looking out the window all he saw was white sand and a crescent moon.

"What is this place?" He muttered.

"Las Noches."

Tidus turned and saw a man smiling. He was wearing what Yumichika had called a shihakusho. "You're a shinigami?" He asked.

"Yeah. The name is Madarame Ikkaku, what's yours?"

"Tidus." Ikkaku smiled.

"Well then Tidus let's go all out shall we?"

Tidus smiled. "Hell yes."

A white flash signed the entry of Amar the young angel smiling.

"All right, as we speak the crowds have gathered to see this first match start. The opponents are, representing Soul Society Madarame Ikkaku, and representing Spira, Tidus. Your location is here at Las Noches, in the Hueco Mundo desert; your weapons are, for Tidus, the warrior spear belonging to Llyud."

Tidus smiled as he got the spear, getting used to holding it in his arms.

"And for Ikkaku, Senbonsakura, owned by Kuchiki Byakuya."

Ikkaku caught the zanpakuto that was thrown at him and sighed.

"Will Senbonsakura listen to me?" He asked.

"I'm not really its master."

"If you call it out it will come" Amar said smiling. "And that includes bankai."

Ikkaku smiled. "Oh well this will be fun."

Out in Ereth's world everyone had gathered in the plaza looking at the screen. Yuna smiled where she stood.

"Go Tidus" she screamed, no one bothering to tell her that he probably didn't hear her.

Kenpachi frowned gently where he stood. "Something wrong?"

Kenpachi turned and saw a guy with a red bandana and long black hair.

"It's my subordinate who's fighting" Kenpachi said gruffly.

"And he only has 1 way of fighting and using Kuchiki's sword isn't going to help him."

"Ironically that's my brat he's fighting" the other man said.

"The name's Jecht. My son is pretty strong too, but he's not used to wielding spears… this could get interesting."

Kenpachi grunted agreeing.

And back in Las Noches Tidus and Ikkaku got ready. Amar smiled.

"Good luck to both of you. Get ready… set… GO!"

Tidus wasted no time and lunged at Ikkaku making the bald shinigami take up Senbonsakura stopping the blow.

"You call that a blow?" He mocked sidestepping and slashing at Tidus.

Tidus ducked and accidently hit Ikkaku over the head with the back of the spear.

Ikkaku growled as he turned slashing out at Tidus again, making Tidus use the spear he was given to block. As he did it seemed like a light had gone up in his head.

They continued this trend of slashing and blocking and ducking, the castle in Hueco Mundo getting quite a lot of scratches.

Ikkaku smiled. "You're good Tidus, but not good enough. That spear won't be able to do you any good if you don't know how to control it. Not against this zanpakuto anyway."

Ikkaku huffed. "Can't believe I'm actually using this, but here goes. Scatter, Senbonsakura."

Tidus gaped as the blade vanished into a bunch of small sakura flower petals.

Yumichika had told him about the shinigami zanpakuto and some of the stronger and (in his opinion) the beautiful ones. Senbonsakura had been one he had talked a lot of, because of its power in Kuchiki taicho's hands.

"All right then, I can still win this" Tidus said to himself, holding the spear as Ikkaku sent the horde of pink flowers after him.

Tidus jumped away and hid behind a huge white pillar.

Ikkaku frowned. "What kind of man are you to run away from a battle? That's no way to fight."

Ikkaku frowned and drew back Senbonsakura. "Still though, thanks for doing this easy."

Tidus frowned from behind his pillar, still trying to think. "What do you mean?"

"You are in a corner Tidus, with no way out. How are you going to win with your back against the wall?"

Tidus frowned and really looked around. True enough, he was indeed backed into a corner. And then he heard something that made him shiver.

"Bankai, Scatter Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

"Oh fuck" Tidus thought, not even thinking but running out from the pillar and towards Ikkaku, jumping into the air, ignoring the tons of deadly petals coming up to surround him, and slashed as hard as he could aiming for Ikkaku's shoulder.

3 seconds of silence followed, as Ikkaku's shoulder started bleeding, Tidus full of cuts himself huffed.

"Sorry Ikkaku, but I don't feel like losing."

Ikkaku smiled. "You think you have won? Just because you managed to hit me, it doesn't mean that you won."

" True" Tidus said sighing, regretting what he was going to do. "But this probably will."

Swinging the lower end of the staff down and up, Ikkaku winched as Tidus hit his family jewels.

The spectators winched too, even the women.

"Ouch that's got to hurt" Yuffie muttered Rikku nodding agreeing.

"Didn't think Tidus would fight like that though" she said. "He sure didn't do it before."

"Well unconventional fights needs unconventional strategy" Soi Fon said where she stood.

"If he's not used to fight with spears he probably tried finding the easiest and fastest way to win before things got ugly."

Amar grunted gently too as he walked up to Tidus who looked ashamed of himself and Ikkaku who was on the ground writhing in pain.

"Madarame Ikkaku is unable to fight, Tidus is the winner." Tidus smiled gently, glad to have won, but not happy with how he had done it.

"Sorry Ikkaku" he said, to which Ikkaku only groaned as he rose.

"It's ok, you got lucky, and I didn't, it's the way of battle sometimes"

As they walked out Tidus and Ikkaku blinked as they found themselves out in the square where literally everyone were staring at them.

"Um… hi guys" Tidus said smiling gently.

Ikkaku grumped and walked up to Kenpachi, ignoring Yachiru who were sitting on Kenpachi's shoulder asking why he fell down on the floor crying like a baby just when the fighting was getting good.

Tidus smiled as Yuna came running and hugged him. "You were awesome."

"Nah I didn't like fighting with spears, so I tried to do something unconventional to win fast… I figured it out… to bad for Ikkaku though."

"Nah you were great, let's go out and celebrate."

"You sure?"

"Yeah let me just tell my roommates and we are out of here."

Tidus smiled. "OK, I'll wait for you here at the fountain, Kay?"

Yuna smiled and ran off, quickly seeing her roommates in A2.

"Hey guys I'm going to go celebrate Tidus victory, don't wait up for me ok?"

"No problem" Aerith said smiling.

"Go to your man and have fun" Sakura said smiling.

Yuna nodded and smiled as she heard Tidus whistling, their sign of showing the other were they were. "I'll see you later" Yuna said running off

Neliel smiled gently as Yuna ran off again and then sighed.

"Something wrong Nel Chan?" Orihime asked.

"Kind of, they had their match in my castle… I hope I'll get compensated for the damages."

And whit that said Nel walked inside the room again. She needed some rest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ereth smiled as she closed her own little portal where she was viewing everything from the front row.

This had been a good idea, only one match down and people were already making cheap tricks.

"Um Ereth Sama?"

Ereth's smile dimmed. "Yes Amar?"

"You've… got visitors."

Ereth turned and her smile turned into a grin as Amar stood scared as hell, in front of a pretty pissed off angel.

She had a pearl white dress, long red hair and a pair of glowering brown eyes. Her long red wings were twitching, indication irritation, but so did the rest of her body as well.

"Ah konbawa Hoshi san how are we today?"

"Damn you Ereth do you never learn?"

"If this is about the tournament I sent a messenger to tell you I was having one" Ereth said simply turning to Amar.

"You did tell them, right Amar?"

"Hai, he did" Hoshi said annoyed.

"But you didn't give us the chance to do anything before you started this."

"Of course not, if I had you would have stopped this and ruined all my fun" Ereth said smiling. "Now before you start, all weapons have been prodded with my special magic so that no one dies but is rather teleported into the healing chambers in the city, you should know this by now, I don't let my guests die; it's no fun. Now is there anything else Hoshi?"

Hoshi scowled and fluttered her wings angrily. "You have not heard the last of this Ereth, I swear to kami."

Ereth smiled. "Don't let the door hit your wings on your way out" she called.

As Hoshi left Ereth smiled. "It's so much fun to rile up the angels. Now then Amar how is the report?"

"Everything is quiet, most has gone to bed and is asleep."

Ereth smiled. "Hmmm, pity they won't be sleeping for long then, wouldn't you agree?"

Leblanc growled. She was not happy, and with good reason. She had no idea where she was, her beloved Noojie had gone off with his new bunkmates to cheer up the bald guy's loss, and she was stuck being roommate's whit a blonde pussy with compulsive drawing disorder and a girl with less expressions on her face than a robot.

Looking over at them from her bed she shaked her head. Nemu still looked as monotone as ever and Namine was the picture perfect angel… it made her sick.

Looking at the clock on the wall she groaned intending to go back to sleep, as it was nearing 2 in the morning. Unfortunate for her she didn't have that luxury.

Midna had to sigh. In essence she lived together with 3 ninja's and a thief. Not that she minded but sleep seemed so hard because of the silence.

On her journey with Link they slept in the wild, with all the sounds of nature around them. When it came to her companions they were all so quiet, you could barely hear their breathing.

It was probably rehearsed in from when they were younger. Sleep light and listen to any sounds or risk getting waking up in jail or with a kunai at your throat.

Midna opened her eyes gently, looking over at the other beds. They were bunk beds, except for hers, only reason she got this one was that Soi Fon insisted that royalty chose beds first.

Looking at the Chinese woman now, sleeping in her upper bunk bed Midna had to smile as she looked so peaceful, and so much more calm than she seemed to be while being awake.

Sleeping in the bed below was the young girl Tenten. The girl was curled up in her sleep, her headband placed on the table next to her, her long brown hair cascading down her face.

Now her hair was pretty impressive but the most impressive hairdo had to belong to Rikku. The girl who had introduced herself as an Al bhed was currently sleeping in the top bunk on the other bunk bed, her long yellow hair a huge mess.

Midna had to smile, remembering how Rikku was the last to come in to sleep, as Tidus was one of her friends and she wanted to celebrate. She tried so hard to not make a sound, probably would have gotten into bed too without anyone waking up if she hadn't tripped over Yuffie's shoes who stood right by their kitchen.

Midna was surprised that the neighbors hadn't dropped by to ask if anything had happened, as they had had to hear the noise. Midna turned as Yuffie grunted and turned in her sleep, the young ninja exhausted after the long day. Midna yawned too and got comfortable, ready to get some sleep… at least until

"ARGH DAMNIT, TURN OFF THE LIGHTS."

Everyone groaned as the door opened and a harsh light broke through.

"Believe me if I could turn it off I would."

Everyone sat up blinking at Amar. The light came from his wings, shining on everyone.

"OK first of all why are your wings that bright? They are black they shouldn't be bright."

Soi Fon apparently wasn't a morning person.

"I'm an angel Soi Fon taicho, my wings glow, and I can't turn it off any more than you can stop to breathe."

"Why are you here anyway?" Yuffie asked groggy.

Amar smiled. "The 2nd match is about to start."

"At 2 in the morning?" Tenten asked incredulously.

"Feel free to take it up with Ereth Sama if you want to" Amar said smiling turning to Midna.

"You are up oh mighty twilight princess."

Midna groaned but rose. "Fine, let's just get this over with so I can sleep."

"Kuut milg" came the small voice of Rikku hiding under her pillow away from the light.

Midna smiled. Rikku had taught her new friends some of her language. Kuut milg meant good luck.

"Thanks Rikku" she said smiling.

Amar smiled and turned to the rest of the room. "Just so you know, the light won't disappear any time soon so you might as well get out of bed and watch the game."

And with that he left, opening a portal for Midna to walk through to start the next fight.

Looking around Midna was puzzled. She was at a castle, no doubt about it. But who's castle?

"Do you know where we are?"

Midna turned, seeing a young girl with black hair in a braid. Her face was neutral and her outfit mostly black.

"You are at the Rabanastre castle."

The two women turned to face Amrita who just entered through a portal.

"All right then, match 2 are about to begin. Contestants are Midna the twilight princess and the 12th squad's fuku taicho Kurosotchi Nemu."

Amrita smiled as Midna and Nemu walked up to her, ready to get their weapons.

"Weapons are, for Nemu, the official Blitzball, owned by Wakka. And for Midna, the wind spears belonging to Xaldin."

Nemu took her ball and Midna got her spears, feeling how she could suddenly control them as well as the nearby wind.

She smiled. This was going to be fun.

Amrita smiled and flapped her wings getting a birds view of everything.

"All right, on your marks… get set… GO!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Midna looked over at Nemu smiling gently.

"Here is an idea, how about you just forfeit now and we both can go back to sleep?"

Nemu didn't even raise an eyebrow at the question but replied in her own monotone voice. "Mayuri Sama demanded that I would win so he could study the specimen of the other worlds. I can't object to that order."

Midna sighed and grabbed a spear. "Very well" she said gently, hurling the spear towards Nemu.

Nemu ducked under the spear which hit a nearby column before jumping into the air and threw the ball up in front of her.

Doing a back flip, she hit the ball as hard as she deemed necessary, sending it downwards to Midna who sidestepped just in time.

Looking at the ball… or rather the crater it left behind Midna whistled slightly before turning to Nemu.

"You're stronger than you look."

"It's the way I have been programmed."

Midna simply raised an eyebrow, before grabbing two more spears, one in each hand throwing them at Nemu.

Nemu sidestepped both, making a dash at Midna with shunpo.

Once close she started throwing kicks and punches, Midna having no choice but to block.

Grabbing her new spears once again she held two up to slash at Nemu, who simply jumped and grabbed the spears too.

Standing on her hands on the spears, Nemu did the only logical thing she could think of and twirled, trying to hit Midna over the head with her foot. It would probably have worked… if not for the fact that Midna had a third hand hidden in her hair.

Coming up with the orange and yellowish glowing twilight hand, Midna grabbed the shinigami by her foot, and suddenly Nemu was hanging upside down.

Midna yawned gently; she was still pretty tired and needed sleep.

"Good night Nemu san, I hope you won't think too harsh of me in the morning."

And with that Midna threw Nemu straight into the castle wall, throwing two spears which hit Nemu's shihakusho arms, immobilizing her.

Amrita landed gently, looking over at Nemu who didn't move.

"Nemu is unable to fight; the winner is Midna the twilight princess."

Midna smiled gently as a portal opened, indicating freedom and a bed. Walking out she smiled gently as she saw many people waiting to congratulate her. She yawned again.

"OK, ok I won; you can all go back to bed now… we can go back to bed now right?"

She turned to Amrita who nodded gently.

"Thank god" Midna muttered, grunting gently as Link and Zelda suddenly appeared hugging her.

"Guys I'm tired."

"We don't care" Zelda said gently. "We just wanted to congratulate you, right Link?"

Link nodded, fully agreeing with Zelda.

"Well I'm touched, really I am, can I go to bed now?"

"Of course, we'll see you in the morning" Zelda promised.

Midna smiled and headed for her bed when a small yelp made her turn around.

"NEMU YOU USELESS PIECE OF SCUM I TOLD YOU TO WIN."

Midna turned and saw who had to be Mayuri standing over Nemu, looking ready to kill the young girl. Just as he was bringing down his hand to punch Nemu, Midna acted and grabbed it.

"That's enough" she said angrily.

Mayuri turned to her glowering. "Who do you think you are to tell me what to do with my own creation?"

"One who doesn't approve of domestic abuse" Midna said scowling back at the sorry excuse of a clown.

"Just like most of us here are I'm guessing."

Mayuri looked around to see people glaring at him. He huffed and dragged his arm lose of Midna's grip and walked away, Midna looking down at Nemu.

"You ok honey?"

"Why did you stop him?" Nemu asked. "He created me; he has every right to treat me…"

"No he doesn't" Midna said. "He had no right to hit you. Now go to bed, and get some sleep ok?"

Nemu nodded gently, Midna smiling gently turning to see a young blonde girl in a white dress.

"I'll take care of her" she said gently smiling at Nemu.

"Come on Nemu, Leblanc has gone back to sleep already."

Midna smiled as Nemu followed the young girl before heading home herself, entering her room with the other four nearly asleep.

"Good job" Soi Fon muttered gently before heading straight for dreamland.

Midna smiled and discarded her outer robe before lying down in her own bed, finally getting some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Because of the late match, very few rose early the next day. It was understandable; it had been nearly 3 in the morning when the fight had ended.

Penelo groaned where she lay in her bed, the sun piercing in through the windows.

"What time is it" came the groggy voice of Anko, lying in the bed next to hers.

"Early" came the sarcastic response from Konan, the blue haired kunoichi simply rolling over.

The three girls yelped seconds later when the light suddenly got really bright.

"Oh come on Nanao a few more seconds" Penelo pouted.

Nanao simply sighed pushing her glasses higher up the bridge of her nose.

"All right, but if one of those angels come and tells you that you are going to fight and you haven't eaten breakfast, don't blame me."

It was silent for a few seconds.

"She's right" Konan said sitting up stretching. "Let's all get some food in our stomachs, something tells me that it's going to be a long day."

………….

Cid groaned as he sat up in bed. He hated mornings he decided. They were too bright and too early for him. Looking around, he shaked his head.

Apparently he didn't have a crazy ass dream. He really was in a strange world, fighting random people for the joy of a bored angel, and he was apparently sharing room with an emo shinigami, a thief, a guy with the ability to control wind and a duck.

He wasn't sure whether to laugh or not at the situation he was in. He groaned and got out of bed.

"All right guys rise and shine."

He pulled away the blinds and everyone woke up with different levels of complaint.

"10 more minutes" came the voice of Vaan, the blonde thief hiding his head under his pillow.

Kira sat up with a small smile, apparently used to getting up early in the morning.

Xaldin groaned but sat up; muttering about tea, while Donald spewed out a bunch of strange gibberish that probably was an insult at Cid for waking him up.

………………

Ereth smiled. She had enjoyed a good night's sleep and a good breakfast. Sitting down in her room she opened her portal, ready to start a new day.

"Amrita," she called, the young angel at her side in an instant.

"Yes Ereth Sama?"

"How long has it been since the first people woke up?"

"About 3 hours" Amrita said smiling. "I think most wanted to get ready for the day, no one want to fight without food in their stomachs."

Ereth smiled. "Well then, let's get this show on the road shall we?"

…………

Penelo gulped. There was no denying it, when either Amar or Amrita came in front of you, it meant battle time.

"Miss Penelo, you are required at the next match", Amar said smiling gently.

"Right" Penelo said with a sigh, turning to Vaan and Kytes who she had been having a pleasant chat with.

"Good luck Penelo" Vaan said smiling.

"Thanks Vaan, see you two later" Penelo said waving a small hand as she entered the portal Amar had opened for her.

People around the area, noticed what had happened and started flooding the watching arena. As the screen buzzed to life Midna gasped.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked.

"That's…. that's my world" Midna said, gaping at the sight.

Penelo looked around; this world was strange, wrapped in twilight and eerie lights.

She turned around at a voice. "You kiddin me? I have to fight a girl?"

Penelo scowled, seeing a tall man, wearing goggles, a blue shirt and a pair of baggy pants.

Amar appeared before Penelo could say anything, smiling at the two people.

"All right then, let's keep this clean people. Welcome to the twilight realm, where the 3rd match is going to be held."

"The contestants are Dancer and sky pirate Penelo, and air ship pilot and foul mouth Cid Highwind."

Penelo and Cid shaked hands, all in good sportsmanship.

"Right then, weapons" Amar said smiling.

"To Penelo, Roxas Double keyblades."

Penelo blinked as she got her weapons. Who the hell fought whit giant keys?

"And for Cid, standard issue pouch of shinobi shurikens, kunais and senbon needles."

Cid blinked as he got his back full of what he saw as useless junk.

"Remember, you can also fight using your own methods, like martial arts or magic. Good luck to the both of you. Now on your marks… get set… GO."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Penelo didn't waste any time and rushed at Cid with her blades. She didn't like using them though; they just felt wrong in her hands. Cid did his best to avoid the huge keys, all the while thinking about how to win this shit.

He had a bag full of knives, needles and stars, which needed to be used from the shadows far away. This place, covered in eternal twilight didn't have anything like that. They were in an open area, with no place for him to run.

He was screwed… in that case…

"Time out."

Penelo stopped as Cid held out his hand in the classic T.

"Listen, I don't have a chance beating you under these circumstances, and I really don't want to fight a girl… I yield."

Amar sighed. "You sure?"

"Yeah," Cid said plainly. "Why fight a losing battle over a mere trophy."

Amar shrugged. "As you wish. Cid Highwind has yielded, winner by default is Penelo."

Penelo smiled and gently shook Cid's hand. "Thanks for the match… however short it was."

"No problem" Cid said. "I don't like fighting pretty young women anyways."

Penelo smiled and she and Cid walked through the portal back to where everyone else was. Both Cid and Penelo walked up as Vaan came running towards them.

"Hi guys, good job."

"Thanks kid" Cid said gently walking past them. "Now if you will excuse me I have an appointment with the local bar."

Cid walked off and Vaan turned towards Penelo again.

"How about we celebrate?"

"Vaan, I didn't even do much, I hadn't landed a hit on him, and he yielded because of his weapons and locations, not my power… what if I'm just too wea…"

"Don't even dare finish that sentence."

Penelo looked up and saw Anko looking down at her. Penelo blinked.

"But Anko you saw what happened there."

"Yeah" Anko said smiling. "I saw that you won. Now listen to me, because this is very important Penelo. If you fight, and find that you don't think you're strong enough, go and train yourself until you feel strong enough, don't just sit still and sulk each time you feel like life isn't going your way. Nothing good will ever come of it. Understand?"

Penelo nodded and Anko smiled.

"Good. Now how about that celebration I heard a rumor about?"

…

The local tavern had quickly become the place where people hung out. Discussing the fights, making betting pools on the winners, swapping of information of the people from other worlds and enough free food and drinks to last a lifetime.

Sitting at a table was the occupants of cabin 6a. The godaime Hokage, Tsunade was in a deep conversation with Fran the Viera about… well the Viera.

"So how many times better hearing than us humans do you think you have?"

"I wouldn't know" Fran said gently. "All I know is that it's better than Balthier's."

Tifa who sat next to Fran smiled gently taking a big sip of the fruit juice she had in front of her. "You have a boyfriend?"

"A partner" Fran corrected, quickly enough for the other too take the statement as denial.

"Sounds nice" Isane said gently where she sat. "No boy will look twice on me… it's this blasted height, no man likes a woman that's taller than them."

Tsunade sighed. "Well at least you don't have a man who runs after all the other women in your village despite knowing that you love him the most."

"I can top it" Tifa said. "My man is in love with a dead person."

The other 3 winced just as a huge noise came from the other end of the tavern. The women turned and saw a huge pile of sand, and 3 men buried deep in it, Gaara standing next to it sighing.

"Shall we see what happened?" Tifa asked.

"Yeah, they might need help" Isane said.

Walking up to the boys Tsunade sighed. "Really now Gaara, was that really necessary?"

"It was Shukaku who lost her temper."

"Who?" Tifa asked.

"Remember how I told you about the tailed beasts from my world and the people who works as containers for them?"

"Yeah?"

"This is Gaara, the Kazekage and container of the ichibi no Shukaku. The one tailed raccoon."

Movement from the sand made the people of the tavern who listened in turn and a blond, a red head and a black haired man appeared.

"That was awesome; one more time" said the blonde. "Really Gippal, its one thing that you work in the desert, but this sand is going to kill you if you do that again."

Gippal smiled and turned to the black haired man next to him. "Chicken Hisagi? I say we poke him and look for the raccoon one more time."

"I agree with him" came the reply from the red head.

"Damn it Axel not you too."

Gaara sighed and turned to Tsunade.

"Help me?"

Tsunade nodded and walked up to the guy who was called Axel.

"Oy spiky head."

Axel turned. "Yes busty babe?"

"What will it take for you to leave Gaara alone?"

"What? Are you deaf? We have nothing against Gaara, we just want to see this so called Raccoon of his."

"OK first of, trust me, no you don't. Second of, if you where to get Shukaku out this place would be too small for him to fit, and lastly, if you want to bother the raccoon inside Gaara, you have to trouble Gaara, so stop it."

"Sorry lady, I don't take orders from you. Now why don't you go away and get some rest, it's not good for women of your age to run around."

The tavern went eerily silent. 3 seconds later everyone saw a strange sight, Tsunade had launched herself at Axel, bringing out her closed fist… but it had been stopped by another person's hand.

Looking up Tsunade paled and pulled away, seeing Ereth the angel.

Ereth scowled lightly.

"My apologies, it seems I forgot to tell you. Any fighting outside the appointed matches is not allowed. Any fighting or provoking to fighting will result in 5 days inside the local jail. And if you are in there when it's your turn to fight you will be disqualified… do I make myself clear?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good" Ereth said smiling gently.

"Since I'm already here, I can inform you that the next match is about to start."

A portal opened right behind Ereth.

"Now then, Tsunade san and Axel san, why don't you finish this in there?"

Tsunade scowled at Axel and walked through the portal. Getting out Tsunade looked around.

They were in a small village. Through the village went a small creek. There was a windmill and some houses and one small house that looked like a local shop.

"Welcome to Ordon village."

Axel and Tsunade turned to Amar who smiled t them.

"Now then Match 4 is about the start, the contestants is, the legendary sanin and godaime Hokage of Konoha Tsunade, vs the flurry of dancing flames, Organization 13's number 8, Axel."

The two simply scowled at each other and Amar sighed.

"All right, weapons. For Tsunade, Haineko, owned by the 10th squad's fuku taicho Matsumoto. Its release command is roar."

"To Axel, the Deku leaf owned by young Link."

Axel frowned. "So she gets a sword and I get a leaf?"

"Yup" Amar said.

"Remember, you can also fight using your own powers, like strength and jutsu's. Any questions?"

Tsunade smiled and shaked her head and Axel got ready for the fight.

"Ready… set… GO."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tsunade lunged and Axel jumped away.

'Damn it how in the world am I going to beat her with a leaf?' He thought to himself.

Tsunade lunged once again and Axel leant backward to avoid the sword in Tsunade's hands. As he did, he lost his footing and fell, and he waved with the Deku leaf in his hand. The Deku leaf made a huge whirlwind which launched itself towards Tsunade who held up her arms and grounded her feet, trying hard not to fall of the destructive powers.

As she lowered her guard Axel quickly launched himself at her trying to punch her face.

Tsunade ducked just in time and held up Haineko to block Axels' arm. The two did the old attack and deflect things for a while before Tsunade got bored. She growled and readied herself… and punched the ground.

Outside watching Link winched, wondering how the poor village where going to deal with these injuries to their land. Axel fell to the ground as the grass beneath his feet was ripped up from static shock, and soon had a blade at his throat.

Amar came down smiling gently.

"The winner is the legendary sanin and godaime Hokage, Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled and gently gave Amar her borrowed zanpakuto before walking outside to a thundering applause.

"Good job baa Chan", Naruto called, Sakura bumping him on the head.

Tsunade smiled gently and turned to Axel who walked out of the portal right behind her. "So… will you lay off of Gaara?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course, you have my word as a nobody."

Tsunade nodded believing him. "Right then, I need a drink, who here will join me?"

For it to only be the 2nd day at a new world, everyone had started familiarizing the other contenders, making new friends and getting to know each other's training techniques.

In the square, there was a huge lawn, which many people used to sit and take in the sun, or just watch the people who passed by. Shikamaru, who had been cloud gazing for almost 15 minutes, suddenly noticed something orange out in the corner of his eye and sat up.

An angel was walking down the road… but he had never seen her before. She wore a long white dress, with a small golden belt worn around her hip. Her wings were orange, and it looked like they were glowing in the sunlight. Her hair were long and brown, her eyes a golden amber. She walked briskly down the main road, passing many who, just like Shikamaru, wondered who that person was.

The angel stopped and looked around before scowling and calling out to the air. "ERETH, DAMNIT GET DOWN HERE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME."

True enough, about 5 seconds later there was a bright flash, and Ereth had joined the angel.

"Really now Hanabi, is that any way to behave?"

"Don't you start" Hanabi said pointing her finger accusingly at Ereth's face. "How dare you? How dare you just kidnap these poor people from their worlds, to serve as your personal entertainment?"

"Strange," Ereth said in mock surprise. "I thought I just had this conversation with Hoshi? All weapons have been prodded with my special magic so that no one dies but is rather teleported into the healing chambers in the city, no one's life is in danger."

"I DON'T CARE."

"You should do something about that temper Hanabi, before you explode."

"You force these people into…"

"I don't force anyone" Ereth said simply. "They are free to forfeit any match I set them up to… but the thing with living people is that they always look for new ways to grow stronger… something they see this tournament as."

"Who in their right mind wants to fight just for fighting?" Hanabi asked.

"You'd be surprised" Ereth said grinning. "But you don't have to take my word for it."

Ereth turned to the street, were basically everyone where standing. More and more people had gathered to see what was going on.

"I want you all to answer honestly to this next question I am going to ask you" Ereth said to them all. "You will not be punished in any way or form based on your answer."

She smiled. "If I gave you the opportunity right now to head back to your own world, without any more fighting, who would take it? Raise a hand."

Not a single hand went up into the air. Even the healers, who had gotten many new friends already, wanted to stay and cheer for their friends and allies.

"And who wants to stay and fight?"

All hands raised up now.

Ereth smiled and turned to Hanabi. "There you have it… can I please concentrate on the tournament now?"

Hanabi huffed but raised her wings, as if to fly off.

"Say hi to Hoshi from me" Ereth said gently as Hanabi disappeared into the air.

Ereth smiled and turned to the contenders gently.

"Right, I have some good news for you all. Fighting in tournaments aren't all about the fight itself, it is also about research, about knowing your opponents. A few of you have probably noticed the house down the road that has been off limits and closed?"

Many nodded, knowing the house in question.

"Well the reason I didn't let you in there has been that it wasn't finished… getting you all here was simple… getting information on you all a different story. In the house there will be a lot of computers, with info on all the contenders, their statistics, their weapons abilities, and different locations. Amar and Amrita finished the calibrations a few minutes ago, the room is now opened, feel free to check it out."

And with that Ereth smiled and disappeared. There was a small silence, and everyone headed to the house, curious what they would find.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As everyone had reached the new house many people gathered round a bunch of different computers. Whether they were roommates or friends from their original world no one knew or cared about.

However there were a few people who preferred solitude.

Vexen had calmly walked in and found a computer sitting down. The scientist had to admit that he was curious as to what kind of information he could get from this strange device.

Looking at the screen he saw a basic blue background, with 5 pictures along the middle. He looked at the picture all the way to the right.

It was 3 small triangles; formed to make one big triangle… the man in green he shared a room with had told him about the sign. A triforce.

Clicking it, the 4 other pictures disappeared downwards and out of sight. The triforce adjusted itself to the middle and a little up, and two new pictures appeared below it.

One looked like a red and yellow boat, the other of some sort of headgear.

Clicking the headgear Vexen smiled in curiosity as the boat disappeared and a small list appeared. The list had 3 sections, a list of names… a very small list of names. A list of weapons from this world followed, together with arena's this world would provide.

Vexen took a quick glance at the names, seeing that the name Midna was written in green instead of the white all the other names had. He vaguely remembered Midna as the woman who had won on the late match last night.

Going back without looking deep into the lists Vexen clicked on the boat, and a new list of weapons, names and locations. Going back once again he faced the 5 icons.

Vexen frowned as he saw the icon next to the triforce.

A keyblade. He clicked the keyblade and saw 2 new icons. One was a small black shape looking like a mouse, King Mickey's personal sign.

The other… the organization XIII mark. Clicking it he got the list with all the 13 members. He smiled in glee as he saw Axel's name in red, remembering his quick defeat.

He clicked his own name frowning gently as a new file opened, displaying his face, a bunch of information about his abilities, a chart showing strengths and defenses, as well as a small video of him in battle. Vexen had to admit that he was impressed.

He rarely gave away any of his secrets, so how this angel had gathered all this information was beyond his comprehension. Fascinating.

A few rows away the women of room A5 sat around one computer. Unohana had taken the job of steering, the other 3 gathered around her. They had finished viewing the Triforce and keyblade files and Temari was currently explaining the new file they were viewing, the one looking like a kunai.

"Basically we are 3 groups" Temari explained. "The Konoha shinobi, the Suna shinobi, and the akatsuki."

"What's the akatsuki?" Beatrix asked.

"An organization of really dangerous rouge shinobi" Temari explained. "They betrayed their own village and had to flee."

Unohana frowned gently, quickly looking through the different files on weapons and areas.

"That's my village" Temari said smiling as Unohana found Sunagakure. "A lot of wind and sand… and little of anything else."

Kiyone smiled gently. "It looks nice."

"Eh, Konoha is more beautiful."

Going back to the main screen Unohana smiled gently. "Look Kiyone, our files."

Kiyone looked up and smiled, seeing the small figure bearing the skull found all over shinigami artifacts.

Unohana clicked the figure and 3 new icons came up. One was the small diamond symbolizing the Gotei 13, one was the Hueco Mundo moon, and the last were the Quincy cross, symbolizing the living world.

Clicking the shinigami file, Temari and Beatrix blinked as they saw all the names.

"Wow… a lot of you aren't there?"

Kiyone giggled. "Yeah well, being a shinigami is a very rewarding job."

Unohana went back to the main screen again and frowned at the last picture.

"A chicken?"

"A chocobo" Beatrix corrected. Unohana smiled and clicked the chocobo, making 5 icons pop up.

"5 swords" Temari said frowning.

"Recognize any of them Beatrix?"

"That one belongs to Zidane" Beatrix said pointing to an icon showing a pair of double swords.

"The rest I'm not sure of."

Unohana clicked the big sword to the left, getting up a bunch of names. "Cloud, Tifa, Aerith… who are these people?"

"No idea" Beatrix said honestly. "Go back to the next."

Unohana complied and clicked the sword that looked like a gun. "Squall, Selphie, Quistis."

"No idea who these people are either."

Going back Unohana clicked the small twin swords Beatrix had said belonged to a guy named Zidane.

"Here I know everyone" Beatrix said. "Many friends… and some enemies."

Unohana nodded and went back, clicking the sword next to Zidane's, a blue sword that looked like it was infused with water.

"Tidus, Yuna, Wakka… no names I recognize here either" Beatrix said.

"Hey wait" Kiyone said. "Tidus name is in green… isn't he the blond boy who beat Madarame?"

"Yes I do believe he is" Unohana said gently.

Going back again, Unohana clicked in the last icon, a small but beautiful dagger. "Vaan, Balthier, Fran… sorry guys, no names I recognize here either."

"Eh no worries Beatrix" Temari said.

Looking up Temari got wide eyed. "Guys, the angels are here."

The other 3 girls looked up, to see Amar walking towards a man in a black coat.

"Hey he is one of those people in that organization" Kiyone said, Unohana already backtracking to find the man's file.

"Vexen, good defense stats, with high intelligence, but sorely lacking in decent firepower."

A low 'ahem' made the girls turn around, facing an amused Amrita.

"Good to see that you are all studying hard… let's see how you'll do shall we? Kotetsu san, you're the next one up in the ring."

Kiyone gulped gently but nodded and stood up, walking through the portal Amrita opened for her. Stepping out Kiyone recognized the place, as Temari's home village.

"Well well well, a little girl who's lost."

Kiyone turned and shivered, something about Vexen reminded her eerily of Kurosotchi.

"All right" Amar said getting out from nowhere as usual.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, where the 5th match in the fight of the fittest tournament is to be held. The contestants are the Chilly academic, Organization 13's number 4 Vexen and 13th squad's 3rd seat Kotetsu Kiyone."

"Weapons are, For Vexen a standard pouch of shurikens kunais and senbon needles." Vexen took the pouch, examining the contents gently. "For Kiyone, Demyx's sitar."

Kiyone blinked as she got a huge blue sitar, frowning as Vexen chuckled. Amar sighed and rose to the heavens.

"All right, let's get this match under way… GO."

Vexen smiled where he stood, not bothering to go an inch. "Too bad for you child, you've already lost. The idiot who owns the sitar in your hands is in the same organization that I am in. There is only one thing he is good at and that is music. He plucks the strings in a special sequence and the water embedded in his nobody code reacts to it… you would need years to learn the patterns, years you don't have. That sitar is useless for you… and now you lose."

Vexen took up a handful of shurikens and threw it. Kiyone held up the back of the sitar as a shield, the shurikens hitting its base.

Before Vexen could react, Kiyone used shunpoo to stand behind him, and used the sitar as a big musical club, and struck Vexen over the head whit a loud PLUNK.

Outside Demyx cried gently "SASHA," in despair over his poor sitar.

Vexen stood still for about 10 seconds, before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Amar landed gently and looked at the clock. "That was the quickest fight I have ever seen in a fight for the fittest tournament, and Ereth Sama has had a few of these up through the years."

He smiled and called out. "The winner, after only 3 minutes into the game, Kotetsu Kiyone."

Kiyone smiled and handed over the blue sitar stepping out of the portal again, blinking as she was meet with a big round of applause and laughter.

As she stepped out a man with a mullet ran up to her.

"What did you do to my poor Sasha?"

"Who?" Kiyone asked.

"My sitar" the man exclaimed in agony. "My poor, poor sitar, one which you used as a club on Vexen's head."

Kiyone gulped. "Oh yeah, sorry about that, but I had to act fast, I really didn't want to lose."

Amar flew out in front of the distraught Demyx and smiled. "No worries Demyx, Sasha is fine. Some of the best weapon smiths work here, all the weapons of all the contestants are being cared for, no harm will happen to Sasha."

Demyx sighed in relief and walked off, muttering about needing something to drink.

"Not bad Kiyone." Kiyone turned to see Unohana and the rest of her room mates, also running up behind them where Isane, the older sister hugging Kiyone gently.

"Congrats Kiyone, you did awesome in there."

"Thanks sis, now how about we go and celebrate?"

While Amar and Amrita was Ereth's personal assistants, Ereth had one more person working under her.

Kitty was the result of a really drunken night between a demon and an angel, and was therefore loathed by both of her people.

Her wings where long, bony and red, the leather in between them the deepest black. Around her head she wore a red headband, a pair of black wings styled on the front.

A long red leathery tail with a triangular point snaked its way out of her always short trousers, and under the mop of golden hair you could faintly see a pair of small horns. However her blonde hair, human like appearance and blue eyes where all angel like.

Kitty had the pleasure of being the bartender at the local hangout, and were friends with all the contestants. She looked up and smiled as she saw people entering, apparently the last fighting round had ended.

"Ah Kitty, how are you doing?"

Kitty turned and shook her head as Matsumoto sat down in front of her.

"The usual Rangiku?" Kitty asked, her tail already sneaking its way to grip around a sake bottle.

"Yes, one of my fellow shinigami's won, and I want to celebrate."

Kitty grinned and brought up the sake bottle with her tail, setting down a clean sake cup with her right hand on the table.

"Thank you Kitty, most kind of you."

Kitty smiled and were about to answer when a bright light at the middle of the room made her and the others present look around. 3 angels stood there scowling at the gathered people.

"Oboy" Matsumoto muttered. "This can't end well."

"All right we have had it. You guys are going home now."

The angel who spoke where tall, with long golden hair and icy blue eyes, her wings a pearly white.

"Actually no… no we're not. What are you going to do about it?" Zaraki Kenpachi spoke up, many of the others in the bar laughing gently as the angels looked even more pissed.

"Now listen here you god damn human."

"I'm a shinigami actually… and I don't like the idea of a bunch of spoiled prissy wannabe queens with wings telling me what to do."

Kitty smiled, but decided to intervene. "My apologies guys, it's in an Angel's nature to want to get their way, and they don't like it if someone don't agree with them."

The angels looked over to Kitty who walked quietly over to them, gently stretching her wings, her leathery tail wishing behind her.

"Good evening Hoshi… Hanabi… Samantha. I would offer you something to drink, but drunk angels are very likely to end up screwing a demon, only to regret it 9 months later and trying various ways to get rid of responsibility."

Kitty smiled evilly and cocked her head gleefully. "Isn't that right mother dearest?"

The blonde angel Samantha looked ready to kill.

"I don't have anything to say to you demon spawn. Ereth has no right doing this."

"Oh really? Correct me if I am wrong here, but none of these fine people here are in danger of dying are they? Also when Ereth Sama was cast out from heaven and given this adorable little spot of land, she was promised peace as long as she didn't cause any major problems in the different worlds."

Hoshi opened her mouth, probably about to prove a point, but Kitty continued before she had a chance to talk. "Now these people here are promised free training to become stronger in case a war should break out in their different worlds, while at the same time learning new techniques and getting new friends. Also, per agreement a messenger was sent out to inform you prior to the competition. Ereth Sama has not broken any rules and yet you continue to bug us."

Kitty's smile diminished, and she rose her tail to gently point it's triangle shaped end between Samantha's eyes.

"So get this into your airy heads, just because you don't like Ereth Sama, just because you feel that she deserves to rot away in boredom without the liberty of doing something she wants' to do and just because you don't approve… it does not mean that things are going to happen just because you think that you are the centers of the universe… now get out before I kick your ass."

"You dare speak to me like that?" Samantha said, her voice nearing a scream.

"Do I dare tell the woman who threw me of a cloud as an infant because I got a tail, horns and demon wings to go fuck off? Why yes I believe I do."

Samantha scowled and in a fit of anger grabbed Kitty's tail.

Kitty's face went from annoyed to shocked. The angel's, including Samantha who looked gently at the hand holding Kitty's tail looked petrified.

For about 5 seconds, not a sound could be heard… then everything happened all at once.

Kitty's blue eyes went red while at the same time she lunged at the angels who rushed back, before another flash appeared, and Ereth suddenly appeared to catch Kitty in a hug, while at the same time pressing a white cloth over her mouth, while Amar and Amrita wielding a pair of white and golden axes stood at her back facing the angels.

Ereth sighed and gently stroked Kitty's back, the girl fainting gently at the smell coming from the cloth.

"There, there Kitty… calm down."

Kitty groaned, and Ereth gently led her over to a chair and sat her down, Kitty gently collapsing, her wings draping over her shoulders as a blanket.

Ereth turned to her visitors and sighed. "My apologies, I thought Kitty was handling the situation well enough so I just watched from the sidelines, I never thought you would be foolish enough to do the one thing a demon child doesn't like someone to do… touching her tail."

"Now I have been kind with you up and until now, but here I will put down my foot. Enter my realm without my permission again and I will send word to the underworld to hire demons as security guards… and if you can't handle a child only half a demon, I wonder how you would handle the real deal… now get the hell out."

The angels scowled, but one quick white flash later they were gone.

Ereth sighed and turned to the people gathered in the tavern.

"I am sorry you had to see that. For the record, don't touch Kitty's tail without permission, she might take it the wrong way."

Unohana and Tsunade, both skilled medics, had rushed up to Kitty to see how she was doing. "Did you drug her with chloroform?" Tsunade asked.

"Not chloroform, catnip, works better on the demon part of her brain. She'll be up in a few minutes or so."

Ereth smiled. "Well then, you guys have a nice lunch, and once again I am sorry for the angels. They have a small center of the universe complex."

And with that Ereth, as well as Amar and Amrita left, leaving behind the tavern, filled with people and an unconscious Kitty.

Matsumoto was the first to speak. "So… you guys think they will mind if we serve ourselves?"


End file.
